Rukia e Ichigo en el Edén
by Gene Russell
Summary: [Adaptación] Un Sainete o astrakán, donde en subidos colores se le muestra a los lectores la torta que puso Ichigo.


**D** **isclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Nota:** Este fic es una adaptación de la obra «Sainete o astrakán» de Aquiles Nazoa.

* * *

ACTO I

* * *

 _El drama pasa en el cielo y en los tiempos patriarcales  
en que Ichigo era un polluelo  
y el mundo estaba en pañales._

 _A levantarse el telón  
es Yamamoto quien lo sube;  
llega el Rey espiritual en una nube  
y así empieza la cuestión._

—Hecha la Tierra y el Mar, el crepúsculo y la aurora, me parece que ya es hora de acostarme a descansar. —Concluyó el Rey Espiritual después de haber hecho su mayor creación.

Sale un hombre viejo, calvo y con barba larga.

—¿Terminasteis el Edén? —Pregunta Yamamoto a su Rey.

El Rey espíritu conforme con su trabajo expuso su júbilo.

—Hombre, claro, por supuesto, y aunque pequé de inmodesto.  
me parece que está bien. Es sin duda lo mejor de cuanto hasta hoy he creado: tiene aire acondicionado y hasta un río en tecnicolor. Y como el clima lo favorece,  
todo allí crece que es un primor: se dan calabazas, y unas papotas  
de este color —Terminó haciendo un gesto al tamaño de dichas verduras.

Yamamoto recordó algo y decidió aprovechar el momento para comentárselo.

—A propósito, Señor. Empeñado en sostener hoy con vos una entrevista, por aquí estuvo el nudista que fabricasteis ayer.

El Rey alzó una ceja, gesto interrogativo, propio del divino.

—¿Nudista? —Inquirió—. Debe haber alguna equivocación; yo ayer hice el cigarrón, el picure y el cochino, pero ninguno anda chino; todos tienen pantalón.

Yamamoto le ayudó.

—Señor, olvidáis a Ichigo, el animal de dos patas; el que vive entre las matas como si fuera Tarzán.

Y para sus adentros se guardó: «Y ese color de cabello tan chillón»

—¡Ya recuerdo! El ejemplar que fabriqué con pantano, y a quien el nombre de humano le di por disimular —Risueño—. La intención que tuve yo fue fabricar un cacharro, pero estaba malo el barro y eso fue lo que salió.

Yamamoto asintió.

—Y bien, ¿hablaréis con él?

—Llamádmelo, por favor. —Ordenó el Rey.

—¡Atención, operador! —Al teléfono—. Conecte con el Vergel, y avísele al Tercio Aquel que lo llama el Director.

—¡Estés en tierra o en mar, deja, Ichigo, cuanto te ate y acomódate en el bate que el Viejo te quiere hablar! —Informaba el operador por el alta voz.

* * *

ACTO II

* * *

 _Ahora pasa la acción  
al jardín del Paraíso,  
donde Ichigo, ya sobre aviso  
recibe al Viejo en cuestión.  
_

—Ichigo, ¿qué queréis de mí? —Pregunta el viejo. (Rey Espiritual)

—OH Señor, qué he de querer, ¡que me consigas mujer o me saques de aquí —Rogaba el humano de cabellos naranjas.

—¿No te gusta este lugar? —Preguntó incrédulo el Rey por tal cosa.

—Tiene magníficas cosas: las frutas son deliciosas y el clima muy regular. Tiene animales de los más finos; sólo cochinos hay más de cien. Y en cuanto a plagas esto es muy sano, sólo hay gusano chipo y jején. Pero aunque no tenga igual en belleza ni en salero, mientras yo viva soltero le falta lo principal. —Explicó el primero humano que creó el Rey espiritual.

Después que el Rey oyó aquello no le dio más vueltas al asunto una pareja le iba dar.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Si quieres una señora, Ponte de rodillas, ora y acomoda el costillar.

Tras esa declaración y sin conversarlo mucho pela el Rey por un serrucho y así empieza la operación.

—¡Hágase en un santiamén la criatura encantadora que va agarrar desde ahora por el mango la sartén!

Y del costado de Ichigo sale su joven esposa: La joven pecaminosa de quien los siglos dirán que por andar de golosa perdió el perro y perdió el pan.

* * *

ACTO III

* * *

 _Ichigo se casó con Rukia y con sus pocos ahorros se compraron dos chinchorros y alquilaron una cueva. A la siguiente semana ya arreglados sus asuntos, salieron a darle juntos una vuelta a la manzana. Y fue en aquella ocasión, fue en aquel triste minuto, cuando encontraron el fruto que causó su perdición._

—¿Qué fruta es ese color granate? ¿Será tomate? ¿Será mamón? —Preguntó Rukia con mucha evaluación.

—Ni son naranjas ni son limones —le hizo saber Ichigo.

—¿Y pimentones?

—¡Tampoco son!

—La planta en su ramazón a la de almendrón imita —notó Rukia.

—¿Almendrón? ¡Qué va mijita! Yo conozco el almendrón.

Rukia se acerca al manzano, pero al estar junto a él, con una espada en la mano la detiene Yamamoto.

—Si no queréis que lejos os boten de este jardín, oíd estos consejos que os doy en buen latín. Podéis comer caimito batata y quimbombó, cambur y cariaquito, ¡pero manzana no! Y el que haga caso omiso de tal prohibición saldrá del paraíso lo mismo que un tapón.

Se evapora Yamamoto y entonces sale una fiera semejante a la manguera de una bomba super-shell.

—No le hagas caso, mujer. Si quieres comer manzanas no te quedes con las ganas, que nadie lo va a saber —dijo la manguera incitando a la chica de cabellos negros.

Y al probar Rukia la sabor del fruto que tanto ansiaba, se vuelve pájara brava, por no decir lo peor.

—¡Quiero joyas y oropeles! ¡Quiero pieles y champán! ¡Quiero viajes por Europa! ¡Quiero sopa de faisán! ¡Quiero un esposo que se vista no un nudista como Ichigo!

Aplaude alegre el reptil, Rukia baila con un oso, y Ichigo está más furioso que un loco en ferrocarril.

* * *

ACTO IV

* * *

 _Sale Ichigo junto a la fuente jugando con una rana, diversión intrascendente muy propia de un inocente que no ha comido manzana._

Y es aquí cuando Rukia llega con un traje tan conciso, que se le ve el paraíso por la parte de la vega.

—Ichigo, ¿por qué tan callado? Dime, amor, qué te resiente —Pregunta una Rukia demasiado Dulce para su carácter bravucón.

—Que entre tú y esa serpiente me tienen muy disgustado —respondió Ichigo molesto y la vez acongojado.

—¡Pero si todo en chanza! ¡Y esa culebra es tan mansa como el caballo y la cebra...!

—Pero para ser culebra le has dado mucha confianza —Llorando—. Yo soy tu burla y tu guasa, en cambio con la serpiente te muestras tan complaciente que es ella quien manda en la casa —filosófico—. ¡Eso es lo triste y lo cruel de la amistad con la culebra que si uno les da una hebra se toman todo el carrete!

—Bueno Ichigo aquí hay una manzana —le ofreció Rukia.

—¡No quiero! —Rezongó el humano.

—¿Por qué, naranjito?

—¡Porque no tengo apetito, ni me da mi perra gana!

—Un pedacito... sé bueno... pruébala... ¡Sabe a bizcocho!

—No puedo comí topocho, y a lo mejor me enveneno...

Furiosa, escupiendo plomo; Rukia agarra un arma nueva y se la sacude en el lomo.

—¡Vamos Ichigo, no más plazos! Aquí tienes dos docenas, ¡te las comes por las buenas o te las meto a escobazos!

Ichigo con todo el miedo hacia su esposa no le quedó de otra que hacer caso.

—Bueno sí, voy a comer. Pero no arriesgues tu nueva escoba, mira que el palo es de caoba y es muy fácil de romper.

Y arrodillándose allí, como un moderno cristiano toma la fruta en la mano se la come y dice así:

—Por testigo pongo al Rey, de que si comí la manzana, la culpa es de esta caimana pues me puso en tres y dos —come llorando

LA VOZ DEL VIEJO: —Pues transgredisteis así mis órdenes oficiales. ¡Amarrad los macundales, y eso es saliendo de aquí! —Los echó.

 _Y así acaba el astrakán donde en subidos colores se les mostró a los lectores la torta que puso Ichigo._

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hey!

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Hay tanto parte de la obra original, como pequeñas cosas que tuve que agregar. Si bien hay cosas que no logran entender es por el lenguaje coloquial que usó el autor en su obra, me gustaría dejarles cada una explicada pero no tengo tiempo ahora, _sorry_.

Muchas gracias por leer

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
